mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyron Woodley vs. Paul Daley
The first round began. They circled. Daley had a low defensive stance. Woodley landed a straight right. Four thirty. Daley stuffed a single to the clinch. Woodley kneed the body. Four fifteen. Woodley kneed the body. Four minutes. Oh the ref called time as Daley kneed the groin. Woodley was hurting but he was recovering quickly or attempting to. Woodley was still visibly hurting. The time was paused at 3:52. They continued touching gloves. Three thirty-five. Daley blocked a body kick. Daley stuffed a single to the clinch nicely. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Woodley kneed the thigh. He kneed the thigh twice. Again there. Again. Two thirty-five. Daley kneed the leg. The ref wanted more action. Daley kneed the leg. Two fifteen. Daley stuffed another single. The ref broke them up. Two minutes. Daley missed a left hook. Daley stuffed a double nicely to the clinch. One thirty-five. Daley kneed the leg twice. Daley broke missing a right hand. One fifteen. One minute. They clinched. Daley popped out of a standing guillotine. Thirty-five. They battled for position. Fifteen. Woodley kneed the body nicely. Daley kneed the thigh. The first round ended. 10-9 Daley but close, in my opinion. The second round began. Daley stuffed another takedown. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Daley kneed the body and stuffed another takedown. Four fifteen. Four minutes. The crowd was restless. Woodley got a single-leg to guard. Three thirty-five. Woodley landed a pair of short right hands. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Woodley landed a right elbow. Two thirty-five remaining. Woodley went body-head with the right hand smoothly. Two fifteen. Two minutes remaining. Woodley was methodically pressing Daley towards the fence. He stacked him once he got him there. One thirty-five. Daley tried to scramble to his feet. He got to one knee. Woodley was trying to take the back. One fifteen. Daley turned into Woodley regaining half-guard. One minute. He regained guard. Woodley landed a good right hand. Thirty-five. Woodley landed a good left elbow. The ref stood them up. Daley blocked a high kick. Daley sprawled stuffing a single with fifteen. Daley stood voer Woodely. He came down to guard with a flurry of missed lefts. 10-9 Woodley. Woodley looked tired in his corner. The third round began. Daley stalked the tired Woodley. He flurried. Daley stuffed a single there. Four thirty-five. Woodley got a single to guard. Daley worked for a kimura. Four fifteen. Woodley passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Woodley landed a left hammerfist. He landed a short left hand. Three thirty-five. Woodley landed a left hammerfist. He landed a good pair of left elbows. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Daley regained guard as the fans booed. Daley was trying to stand up. Two thirty-five. Daley stood to the clinch. Woodley worked a double. Daley stuffed it. Woodley dropped down committing to a single attempt. Daley was defending. Two fifteen remaining.Two minutes Daley stuffed it. He stuffed another, he missed a knee, sprawled stuffing a single, landed a elft hook, stuffed a single, landed three hard rights in under, he was warned for hitting the back of the head. One thirty. One fifteen. They stood and broke. Woodley shot for another single, Woodley sprawled stuffing it. He stood and landed a left uppercut. He kneed the face and ate a counter right hook. Daley sprawled stuffing a single landing a knee to the face as well.s Thirty-five. Daley rolled for an omoplata! He tried to transition to a triangle but just closed guard. Fifteen. The third round ended. Close but 10-9 Daley. 29-28 UD for Woodley.